


Spiculae Argentae

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A one-shot on Harry's death in the viewpoint of Remus Lupin. Post-OotP and Voldemort is dead. He was killed by Harry in his 6th year. Spiculae Argentae means Silver Dart in Latin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Spiculae Argentae

 

ShadowPhoenix2398

 

Summary: A one-shot on Harry's death in the viewpoint of Remus Lupin. Post-OotP and Voldemort is dead. He was killed by Harry in his 6th year. Spiculae Argentae means Silver Dart in Latin.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Harry Potter. I am just using my twisted imagination for my own creation of this story. Harry Potter and Characters are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bro's.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"No, Harry! You will not go out there! It's too dangerous for you!" Remus shouted at a defiant Harry. "Oh, come on! If anything, I should be telling you this! You're the only person I have left, Remus and I will not stay here while you fight for your life!" Harry yelled at Remus. "I lost Sirius... I won't lose you, too. I was stupid, before, and rushed into a trap, I admit that. But, please... let me out there so I can at least try to protect you."

"I lost everyone, too, Harry. But, you're just a child. I don't want your blood on my hands." Remus tried to reason with Harry. "I'm not a child, Remus. I've been involved in this war since I was born. I have fought against Voldemort more times than I'd like to remember. My childhood ended when I was just one. You won't lose me. I won't go down without a fight." Harry said softly. He walked over to Remus and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "I love you like I did Sirius, and my parents. I will not allow you to die like them... because of me. I will protect you... I promise."

Right then, Remus had the feeling that he knew something. There was... something in Harry's voice. A sudden unmistakable sadness that lingered in Remus' mind. It was as if he was saying his last goodbye. Remus shuddered in dread. That one promise is what would save and destroy his life that night.

It was October 31st, 1997. All Hallow's Eve.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry Potter was currently trying to fight his way over to where Remus was dueling a Death Eater. If his premonition was correct, another Death Eater would sneak up on Remus while he had his backed turned... and kill him. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to lose his Guardian without a fight. He only had couple of moments before it happened. That much he could tell. He probably would not live but right now, he didn't really give a damn. He already saw half of the school go down, and he couldn't take it anymore. He'd rather take one hundred Cruciatus Curses than see another Guardian be lost to the forces of evil. Remus couldn't die. 'I won't let him!' Harry thought fiercly.

He needed to time this very carefully. If his calculations were correct, Remus would finish dueling the Death Eater and turn around, only to be caught in the chest with Spiculae Argentae: The Silver Arrow Curse. He didn't know who this Death Eater was in the premonition because the face was blurry. It was as if he were seeing in tunnel vision during the premonition. It was also kind of wierd. He was getting closer to his goal. Harry quickly stunned the Death Eater that he was currently dueling and ran through the battle, dodging curses and bodies alike. He ran as he had never ran before, pushing his body to the limit. He was getting closer.

There was no way he could push Remus out of the way of the curse. It would take too much time and Remus would probably still get hit. He needed to do something, though. Something incredibly reckless. He had to jump in front of the Silver Arrow Curse. There was no other way. A few seconds... and there! Harry threw himself in front of Remus so that he was in between Remus and the Silver Darts. If the silver was to hit Remus, he would die slowly and painfully.

The Spiculae Argentae Curse released six silver tipped arrows out of the casters wand and impact with the victim's body. The silver would drip from the arrows and run through the victim's bloodstream, slowly stopping their main organs. It would make its way to the heart and finally kill them. The perfect curse to torture and eventually kill a werewolf. It was impossible to stop, making it a Dark curse and illegal by Ministry standards. Of course it would be just as painful for Harry, but he was not going to let his guardian get killed... like Sirius was.

The six arrows nailed into Harry's chest, one after another. The Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, was motionless with her wand still outstretched. Suddenly, she disapparated. The Death Eaters stopped as one. They all grabbed their arms where the Dark Mark was located. They disapparated, leaving the surviving students and teachers very confused. Very suddenly, the cry of Remus Lupin carried through the grounds.

"Harry!" Remus shouted as he knelt beside the fallen teenager. He was still alive, but only just. Blood was pouring from his fatal wounds. "Remus." Harry whispered, in a great deal of pain. "Harry, why did you do that?" Remus asked, painfully aware of the tears threatening to fall from his shining hazel eyes. "I couldn't let... you die when... when there was some way to... to prevent it. I couldn't let you die, Remus." Harry whispered quietly. "I-I'm so sorry, Harry." Remus said, his heart shattering with every uneven breath Harry took. "I was supposed to protect you!"

"Don't be sorry, Remus... Iwould do it again, if I had to. I'm sorry that I have to leave you alone." Remus refused to believe it. "No, you're not going to die, Harry. I won't let you! Please, hold on! I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey and you'll be ok!" Remus nearly shouted. He made to get up, but Harry grabbed Remus' hand weakly.

"No... you won't, Remus. By the time she gets here, I'll be dead." Harry said, being terribly blunt. "I-I just want to say... that you're like the father I never had. I love you, Remus... and I... I always will... but I made a promise," Harry whispered. He took in a shuddering breath, then he sighed out his last words. Those words haunted Remus for the rest of his life.

 

"And you can never break a promise..."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A/N: I stole that last line from a really cool trailer I saw to a movie a couple of weeks ago. It is from The Place Promised in Our Early Days. Please Review!


End file.
